The project is designed to purify and characterize porcine acrosin. The homogeneous acrosin will be compared to pure porcine beta-trypsin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Keller, D.W. and Polakoski, K.L. (1975). L-Arginine stimulation of human sperm motility in vitro. Biology of Reproduction 13:154-157 Polakoski, K.L. and Zaneveld, L.J.D. (1976). Proacrosin, in Methods in Enzymology, L. Lorand, Ed., Volume 45